The Halfblood Avengers
by kinarth
Summary: When Thalia is controlled by Loki, he opens up one of the biggest can of worms imaginable. Inspired by some of Yellow-Spiders stories. To see specific titles check inside. This story will contain hints of Blade, Angel/Buffy, and random magic. Pairings Thalia/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or The Avengers.

This is a plot bunny that came to me while working on "A Tamed Civil War." Yellow-Spider's "Demigod Project" and "The Worth of the World" helped inspire this story and bunny.

If you readers can help me come up with a better title than whatever I come up with, then please let me know.

Houston, Texas, USA, October, 2009.

The scene opens on a tall office building hallway, with one half of the hall way looking out on the Houston skyline, the other having been decorated with stereotypical bland office paintings. The whole building was silent, which was unusual for the normally buzzing building. The sound of a heavy door being opened broke the silence, the pounding of running feet and heavy, panicked breathing adding to the near silent cacophony of sound. The doorway that the footsteps had just come from was hidden behind a break room. A face peaked around the corner of the wall for a fraction of a second, quickly disappearing back behind the wall. Then, the silence returned, only to be broken by a whispered "Let's go." At this whispered command, a pair of figures emerged from around the corner, both hunched over.

As the pair of figures made their way down the hallway, a pair of spotlights illuminated them; the two figures froze, acting like a pair of deer in headlights. As the figures watched on, the windows exploded inward, each one assisted by sets of size 12 and 13 combat boots, as the heavily armed and armored troops roped into the hallway. As the troops lined up, the two figures slowly backed away never taking their eyes of the ten soldiers dressed in green jumpsuits and armor vests with a pair of snake like symbols on each of their shoulders. The troops raised their weapons, four of them held twelve gauge shotguns; the others held large rotary riot guns. Two of the soldiers wielding the rotary launchers pointed them towards the slightly smaller of the two figures, the other eight, including the two shot guns all pointed towards the other larger figure. As the soldiers finished shifting, the two figures were illuminated by the flashlights on each of the weapons. The shorter figure turned out to be a girl with dark hair in a pixy like cut, a dark leather jacket, dark pants, and a dark t-shirt. Her blue eyes open wide as adrenaline pumped through her veins. The taller figure was a tall man, with dark brown hair, green eyes, and a scar going from his left ear, over the bridge of his nose, and to the edge of his right ear. He was dressed in a tan trench coat, dark pants, and a dark t-shirt. The man's face shifted, his former roguish look turning into a disfigured mask. His upper lip pulled back which exposed his fangs, his green eyes shifting to a dark sickly yellow. At an unseen signal, the shot guns and one of the rotary launchers opened fire. The man started to dash forward, but he stopped as a large cylinder slammed into his shoulder, the cylinder discharging a large amount of electricity into his shoulder, he continued with his forward momentum; however that stopped as three more cylinders slammed into him, two into his abdomen, the last cylinder piercing his other shoulder. As he dropped to his knees, releasing a combination of a scream of pain and a roar of rage, the remaining rotary launchers fired, each launcher firing a bola*, the titanium wire wrapping around the male, as he slumped to the ground, fighting the darkness that was slowly claiming his vision, he saw the unconscious body of his female companion, a large bump on her head, a beanbag lying next to her body. As the male was finally embraced by the darkness, the last thing he heard was his voice screaming, "Thalia!"

As the scream faded, the two helicopters flew away, only to b replaced by a larger cargo helicopter. As the large helicopter hovered next to the broken window, the ten soldiers lifted the two unconscious figures, and literally threw him into the body of the helicopter. The soldiers then saluted a figure who was dressed in the same outfit as the soldiers, except for the large jaguar pelt draped over his shoulders. The soldiers saluted them by raising their arms, forming two parallel lines. The soldiers all chanted "Hail Hydra!" The figure with the jaguar pelt nodded, as he pulled two collars from under the pelt, slipping the collars around the necks of each of the unconscious figures. As the last of the soldiers boarded the helicopter, the helicopter flew north, towards a secret base called Base Lake.

3 years later, SHIELD Research Facility, Arizona.

Thalia Grace, research assistant to Dr. Erik Selvig, former Hydra prisoner and experiment, stared on in horror as Loki tore through the few SHIELD soldiers Erik had allowed into the lab. When Loki approached the Doctor, she moved to block him, however that gave Loki a very predatory smile as he whispered "Brave, but foolish, very foolish." As he tapped her chest with the scepter as she felt her losing her will to the Asgardian, she tore off a dark gold and black bracelet off of her wrist, the obsidian charm shattering as it hit the hard floor as she lost herself to the control of the deranged Asgardian. As the charm shattered, a black vapor escaped it. The vapor floated up going through the rock and then when it reached the surface, it moved east going away from the imploding base.

Washington D.C.

Liam Wilson bolted upright as the obsidian pendant he wore on a dog tag chain warmed up and released an eerie dark purple light. "No," he whispered, "he said she would be safe. He promised she would be safe!" He said this ending with a yell as he moved to his dresser grabbing various articles of clothing and stuffing them into a duffel bag, before he turned to his closet. He reached and put on a pair of dark black jeans, with a similarly color shirt.

He then turned to the only other container in the room, a large safe. He stepped up to the safe, as he touched the sword laid over a shield and a caduceus he whispered, "Aperi in nomine domini tui, Liam, fili hominis, et magister Lamia Angelus. ostende mihi faciem meam daemonium et arma justitiae.**" Then he moved to touch the eagle carrying a scorpion overlaid on a lightning bolt and he whispered "Άνοιγμα στο όνομα του πολεμιστή σου, Λίαμ, το παιδί ενός ανθρώπου και τον Δάσκαλο βαμπίρ Αντζέλους. Άνοιγμα για να μου επιτρέψει να αποθηκεύσετε, να προστατεύουν και να εξαγνίσει το κακό μάστιγα σε αυτό το αεροπλάνο..***"

He then turned the dial on the safe and after it was opened, he drew out a chain mail shirt, which he put on, covering his torso. He then withdrew a dark colored trench coat, and after wrapping himself in it, he drew from the safe three elegant weapons. The first was an elegant rapier style hilt, and a European style broadsword blade. He put that in its sheath which was hidden in the trench coat. The second weapon was a war axe. The war axe had a shaft that was about four feet long, with a spear point resting at the top of the shaft. The axe blade itself was covered in runes, seemingly from three different languages. He slipped this wan into a pocket on the back of his trench coat, with the blade and spear point staying right behind his head. The last weapon he drew out of thee safe was a pair of fire and wind wheels, the blades coming of the wheels every few inches. The wheels were covered in runes. The one with the red handle he hung on his right hip, the one with the blue handle he put on his left hip.

As he hung the wheels on his hips, he shut the safe, picked up his duffel, and walked out of the apartment, quietly mumbling to himself as he walked to his motorcycle. He raced north towards New York city, praying that he was wrong, but knowing that he wasn't. 'Please be safe Thalia.'

End Prologue.

Bola* a rope with weights on either end that is thrown or launched and is used to restrain a target.

Aperi in nomine domini tui, Liam, fili hominis, et magister Lamia Angelus. ostende mihi faciem meam daemonium et arma justitiae.** Open in name of thy master, Liam, child of a human and the Master Vampire Angelus. Show me the arsenal of my demon and righteousness.

Άνοιγμα στο όνομα του πολεμιστή σου, Λίαμ, το παιδί ενός ανθρώπου και τον Δάσκαλο βαμπίρ Αντζέλους. Άνοιγμα για να μου επιτρέψει να αποθηκεύσετε, να προστατεύουν και να εξαγνίσει το κακό μάστιγα σε αυτό το αεροπλάνο..*** Open in the name of thy warrior, Liam, child of a human and the Master Vampire Angelus. Open to allow me to save, protect and purge the evil scourge on this plane. 

Just to warn everyone, these translations were obtained from Google translate, so I give no guarantees on their accuracy.

Read and Review

Kinarth Out


End file.
